


Baby Wild

by azephirin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Comment Fic, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Kink Meme, Pegging, Sex Toys, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-27
Updated: 2010-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/azephirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Tell me how you want me.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Wild

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Sam/Jess, pegging" over at [the Supernatural kink meme](http://community.livejournal.com/morlockific/19541.html); originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/morlockific/19541.html?view=489813#t489813). Title from "[Doin' It](http://www.rhapsody.com/ll-cool-j/mr-smith--explicit/doin-it/lyrics.html)," by LL Cool J. Yeah, you read that right. (And, yes, it has crossed my mind that since this fic makes [two](http://archiveofourown.org/works/62020) Winchesters who have been pegged by Jess, clearly I need to round it out with some Dean/Jess pegging for the triple play.)

She picked it out at Good Vibrations the last time they were in San Francisco. Now that she's wearing it, OK, she maybe felt a little silly at first to look down at a purple penis strapped to herself, but Sam's eyes are nothing but dark and aroused. She walks over to where he's sitting on the edge of the bed, and he runs his hands up her thighs, brushes light fingers across her nipples. "Tell me how you want me."

"On your knees," she says.

He kisses her navel. "Yes, ma'am." He's nothing but graceful as he swings his legs onto the mattress and pushes himself up on hands and knees. His hair falls in his eyes when he looks over at her, and she brushes it away before kneeling behind him.

She reaches around him to stroke his cock, already mostly hard and then going rigidly erect at her touch. She caresses his balls, tracing her fingertips in gentle circles, and he gasps, head dropping; she can feel him shaking as he holds himself up. She rubs the spot under his glans and listens to him moan before she says, "Hand me the lube, baby."

He takes it from the bedside table and gives it to her, and she slicks him up, opens him. She runs her other hand over the lean lines of his back and the sleek muscles of his thighs as he arches against her fingers, breathing out, "God, Jess," as she presses back and forth against the spot inside.

She's made him come like this before, but that's not what they're after tonight. She pulls her fingers out and coats the dildo with lube—better messy than sorry. She centers the head over his opening, pushing forward just enough to let him feel it but not enough to go inside, and she doesn't even have to ask; he just says, "Please."

She wraps her hand around his cock again, letting him thrust forward and listening to the sound he makes. "Please what?"

His laugh is half gasped, but it's a laugh just the same. "You're back there with a dildo against my ass, and you're really asking me what?"

She can't help smiling. "If you can't ask for it, I don't think you're ready to have it."

"I am so getting you—God!—back for this."

"Oh, I'm looking forward to it." She lightens her touch, and moves her hand when he tries to thrust into it.

"Jess," he says, "please fuck me before I lose my mind."

She leans forward to press a kiss over his spine. They both moan when she pushes inside, slow and deep.


End file.
